


Finding Strength

by Lati_Oni



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lati_Oni/pseuds/Lati_Oni
Summary: Met with a terrible fate, Aria must find her own way when her world falls apart. She must clear her name and seek out revenge, little does she know of where the strings of fate had lead her. Now caught in the war that ripples across the entire land of Ivalice, luckily she won't have to do it alone...





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Goodbye

  
  


Everything happened so quickly, just moments ago she was enjoying breakfast with her father. Now she found herself struggling in restraints, her estate teeming with imperial guard.

 

“Judge Ghis! What is the meaning of this! Have you gone mad!?” Bolero bellowed, struggling against his own restraints. “What is her charge?”

 

The judge gave a quiet laugh, loading a few bullets into a pistol, “Murder.” A wicked grin stretched across his face, “She is a traitor to the Empire”

 

Bolero couldn’t believe what he had heard, “You dare accuse my daughter of such lies?! She is no traitor! Of whose murder do you accuse!” he lunged forward, getting up into the face of Judge Ghis.

 

“Why, your murder of course”

 

“Wha-“

 

Before Bolero could speak the pistol was pressed between his eyes, and a shot was fired. Blood sprayed all across the wall behind him. 

“FATHER!” Aria wailed, thrashing in her restraints, the smell of his blood burning her nose. Her body reeled; she couldn’t look at the display before her. The blood gushing from his head as he crumpled to the floor made her ill.

 

“Why….why…” she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut, silently praying it is merely a dream.

“Your father was a smart man, well, too smart…” Ghis began, “We can’t have your father parading about preaching about our secrets, so what better way to be rid of him?”

 

He leaned in and ran a thumb down Aria’s cheek, leaving a thick line of blood from his glove, “I mean it’s a genius idea, getting rid of both of you is more than Lord Solidor could ever ask for”

Aria took her chance and swung forward, head-butting the judge with all her strength, the force of the impact near knocking her out.  “You won’t get away with this…” her voice was shaky and full of rage.

 

She was immediately met with Ghis’s armored fist, the sharp edges cutting into her lip and a small spray of her blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. She staggered backwards, Judge Ghis pulled her back up by her braid. “Nobody is going to believe a brat like you” he spat in her face, shoving her back into the guards grip.

 

Out of anger, the Judge shot a few of the other guards in the room, “Besides, you’re a murderer, my men died valiantly to protect me after all…” He smiled evilly 

 

“Take her away, I have judged her with my own eyes, she is sentenced to Nalbina Fortress for life for the murder of Bolero Aegis Grimmeoux, four royal guards, and transpiring against the Empire”

 

Before Aria could protest, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she fell to the ground, the last thing she could see before darkness consumed her was the cold lifeless eyes of her father.

 

“I’m sorry…”

  
  
  
  



	2. To Become Strong on my Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoken by the dry air of the Nalbina Fortress, Aria must take the first step in her adventure.  
> But first, escaping the supposedly inescapable fortress will prove quite the challenge.

Chapter two: To become strong on my own

  
  


**_“My dearest Aria, you’ve grown so much. It’s as if you’re a spitting image of your mother”_ **

**_“But papa, I don’t want be just like momma, I want to become strong on my own”_ **

**_“Oh but you will be my dear, one day you will rise up above all else and do something nobody else could. Papa will be so proud of you, and I’m sure momma will be too”_ **

**_“You really think so papa?”_ **

**_“Of course sweetheart, I look forward to it every day”_ **

  
  


Nalbina Fortress was a place most are sentenced to die. Its harsh conditions barely survivable to Humes, its dry halls teeming with Seeq and Bangaa.  A petty thief could die within hours if not careful; whether it is from the heat or the force of the pig-like Seeq wardens.

For Aria the first hours passed smoothly, although to her they felt like years. The heavy desert heat wrapped her in its stale embrace as she lay on the ground. The cut on her lip was encrusted with sand and stung, and her mouth still tastes of the blood. 

 

What would she even do? Nobody has ever escaped this Hell, how in Ivalice would she?

 

She clenched her fist, the stark image of Ghis’s evil grin etched into the back of her skull. Every fiber of her being wanted to crush his skull in her hands…but he was right; Even if she escaped this place, who would believe her? She is a criminal in the eyes of the Empire, and every fool willing to follow House Solidor blindly would say the same. 

 

Her doubts continued to consume her, every possibility rubbed out by all negative outcomes. But then it hit her, sand kicking up as she sat straight up.

 

What did her Father know? Why did he have to be…silenced as he was? She stood up, dusting the sand off her legs. Knowing him she had some sort of proof to his allegations, perhaps she could find that proof. Of course that’s relying on the hope the Imperials haven’t burned her estate to the ground.

 

“He was defenseless!” 

 

She turned her head to the shout she heard outside, it seemed to be from a boy likely in his teens.

 

“What’s going on…?” she muttered, craning her head down into the halls of the fortress; something inside her stirred, aching to go investigate. Aria sighed, giving into temptation as she left her small area. She followed the small sounds of conflict through the crumbling halls, she passed many fellow inmates either dead or on the brink.

 

She shuddered, the smell and sight was almost too much, “They’d best call this Nalbina Cemetery instead…” she muttered softly. 

She soon found herself in the center of the fortress, light shown through the large opening stories above them all. Occasionally another poor soul would get tossed in, most dying on impact, others lying in a crumpled heap begging for death.

 

Near the center many inmates have gathered around a small dug-in arena, whooping and cheering. Sounds of a brawl echoed in the open halls and drowned in the chaotic hollering.

"Looks like Daguza and his gang are up to no good" an inmate muttered. He had propped himself up against the wall, his legs bent and contorted before him. 

 

"Daguza?" Aria asked, letting out a small gasp as she noticed the man's legs, "Y-Your legs..."

 

"Daguza and his goons are self-proclaimed 'wardens' of this place, if you don't listen to him...you End up like me" the man's voice gave away both his anger and his pain.

 

"By the Gods that's horrible..." She uttered, her fist's clenching, "Does...Does That mean that there is somebody in there?"

 

"By the looks of it, a boy stood up for that poor chap over there and got tossed in the pit" he weakly gestured over to the bludgeoned corpse a few yards away. "Another man jumped in to help the kid out just before you got here"

 

A few more ragged looking Seeq hopped in the ring and she grew worried. She silently thanked the man and jogged over to the crowd, pushing past a group of Bangaa's and leaned over the rings edge to get a better look.

 

The man was right, in the ring stood four blood covered Seeq, laughing and snarling as they cornered the two victims. One was the younger male, assumably not even yet a man, wearing street clothes that had a Rabanastrian flare,and another well-dressed male clad in a ornate leather vest and a crisp white dress shirt. 

 

They must have just been tossed in here, but for what?

 

Her hands clenched on the railing as they were slowly cornered. This was none of her business, she needed to focus on getting out of this place. She could get killed if she helped, who knows how many more of these goons could come crawling  out of the the depths of this place. She turned to leave, her hands hesitantly leaving their places on the railing.

 

**_"One day you will rise up above all else and do something nobody else could."_ **

 

Her father's voice echoed in her head, she looked around to notice inmates slowly dispersing for the same helpless reason. Her body refused to move any further, one hand still wrapped softly around the railing.

 

**_"Papa will be so proud of you, and I'm sure momma will be too"_ **

 

Her grip on the railing tightened as she turned back around, earning a few gasps from onlookers.

 

**_"To be strong on my own"_ **

Aria vaulted over the railing, her hair trailing behind her as she landed behind Daguza and his gang.

 

"OY, I can tell you one thing you bloody pig, and it's that this fight aint fair. Ya best square up you smelly bastard" She smirked. The two men looked astonished, their mouths hung agape at her actions.

 

Daguza snarled and turned around, angrily slamming his bludgeon into the sand before sending one of his goons forward. Aria waited as the Seeq charged at her, drool foaming from it's mouth as if it was a wild animal

 

. The beast swung at her and she dodged. It's movements easy to read; using it's momentum against it she threw a punch. The energy in the air crackled for that moment before her fist met its face. It's face practically melted in her fist, a loud crunch could be heard throughout the entire hall as a mix of blood, teeth, and drool sprayed from its face.

 

The arena went silent aside from the loud thud of the Seeq collapsing to the ground. Aria smiled, shaking the fluids from her fist, "Don't just stand there, I came to help, not to do all the dirty work"

 

Some of the onlookers came back and cheered for her and the older man gave a hearty laugh, "Well put my dear, come on Vaan lets clean up this pigsty" and he gave a right hook to one of the other goons.

 

The trio fought off the gang with ease, the crowd cheering wildly at their actions. Daguza ran off like a coward, and the inmates all laughed and through anything they could at them. The celebration was short-lived however, the upper gates opened and the sound of Imperial armor began to fill the halls/

 

"Scatter! Imperials are coming in!" an inmate called, and the crowd quickly dispersed into the shadows of the fortress.

 

Aria looked around hurriedly, noticing they were basically boxed in the dug out arena. The older man quickly took her hand pulling her close so they were all on the top side of the arena. Anyone looking in from above couldn't see them from this angle.

 

The trio cautiously watched the imperials stream in, followed immediately by a dark green Bangaa and his gang.

 

"Great, they just don't give up do they..." The man muttered as he peeked up at them.

The green bangaa snarled as he approached the upper edge, pushing the squad captain aside. He looked around, mumbling angrily to himself as he did so.

"Now is looking like a good time for us to leave" He nudged Aria towards the west gate, where a Viera woman stood. She had quietly opened the gate enough for them to crawl out. They quickly made their way over, occasionally looking over their shoulders to be sure they weren't spotted.

 

The woman spoke as they reached the gate, her voice soft and regal, "Through the oubliette, there's a way out...only-"

 

"Only you sense the Mist" the man finished as he crawled under the gate, followed shortly by Vaan, the younger man. He dusted his dress shirt off and offered a hand to Aria as she crawled underneath as well. 

 

He pulled her through and smiled, "In any case, we will need weapons" Her hand was still in his and he lifted it, studying her knuckles, "Especially you, you've gone and bloodied those pretty hands of yours" He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and dabbed her knuckles of the blood and debris.

 

Aria blushed lightly , "A-ah thanks..Err.."

 

"Balthier" he tied the fabric tight to her knuckles, "You can return it to me when this is all over" He gently let her hand down.

 

"What did you call me? Say that again!"

 

The group was interrupted by the sudden dispute where the soldiers stood and they all peered up to look.

 

"What? You couldn't hear? I merely aid that the lot of you were incompetent fools! If you've the say pirate your hands , where is he?!" The bangaa snapped, his voice deep and scratchy.

 

"You'd have done better Ba'Gamnan?" The captain spat back, circling him menacingly, "By your word, it was the Imperial Army who caught this sky pirate of yours."

 

The captain crossed his arms and shook his head, "We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters." his words oozed venom "The Empire will restore order here"

 

The headhunter shrugged nonchalantly, raising a clawed hand and turning to the captain, "Eh? What that you say now?" his free hand wrapped around=d the hilt of his blade as he approached the captain. "Maybe I'll whet my blade on you before I kill Balthier!" he shoved his finger into his face angrily.

 

His words spurred the other guards to draw their blades, they stood defensively around their captain.

"That's enough Ba'Gamnan"

 

A new voice echoed from the stairs above, and everyone turned to look as armor clad footsteps approached. The figure showed himself to the crowd, he wore ornate armor and helm and wore a long billowing cape.

 

"A Judge..." The Viera woman uttered

 

"Judge?" Vaan asked

 

"A Judge..." Aria uttered angrily, the image of Judge Ghis entering her mind intently.

"Hmpth...the Self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia, they're the elite guard of House Solidor.." Balthier whispered "Which effectively makes them the commanders of the imperial army"

 

"If you ask me they're more executioners then Judges" Balthier looked on with malice in his voice, "Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

 

All of the Imperial soldiers put away their weapons and saluted the Judge as he ca,e down the stairs, clearing a path for him.

 

"The Emperor I willing to overlook race for his more talented servants" The judge began, approaching Ba'Gamnan, "However, those who do not shoo respect will receive none in kind."

 

"Y-You're Honor-"

 

"You travel freely through our lands because our Emperor wills it, am I correct?"

 

The headhunter shook softly, stumbling over his words, he snarled and shook his hands dismissively, admitting defeat as he turned away.

 

The judge scoffed and turned to the captain, "So where is he?" he questioned as he began to descend the second flight of stairs.

 

"We have him in solitary your Honor, we're ready to begin the interrogation" he followed closely beside the Judge along with some escort troops.

 

Ba'Gamnan stood at the top of the stairs, still struggling for words as he reached out feebly to the Judge. " Y-You're Hon.-"

 

"This does not concern you, bounty hunter" He replied coldly as he continued his descent.

He snarled in return and whipped his head around to his gang, "He must be in here somewhere! Find him!" he waved his arms angrily as he shooed them away. 

"Bwagi, That way!

 

"I was going this way!"

 

The headhunter shook his rubbed his temples at their bickering and went off in his own direction, far away from his incompetent underlings.

______________________________________

Balthier had sooner ignored the headhunters, he had his eyes on the Judge Magister. "Time for the fox to follow the hare" he smirked, turning back to the rest of the group.

 

"The Magicks binding the door to the Oubliette are quite strong, too strong for even my talents" The Viera shook her head

 

Balthier circled around Vaan, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well that's why we'll get them to open it for us" he gave a light chuckle and pushed past him, walking towards the Viera.

 

"How is going deeper into this place-" Vaan interjected

 

"What wrong? You don't trust her?" Balthier spun around to meet Vaans gaze, giving him a light push. "Viera nose's are sharp, if she says there's a way out, there's a way out"

 

"I trust her, well, I have no choice to at least" Aria piped in

 

Balthier gave a wide smile, " I was afraid for a moment you wouldn't be joining us, having a woman who packs a punch like you around will help me sleep better at night" He slipped in a sly wink, "I didn't quite catch your name, I can't keep calling you Miss. Right Hook"

 

Aria chuckled softly at his antics, "Aria B-" She stopped herself from saying her last name, "Just call me Aria"

 

"Well Aria welcome to our ragtag group of misfits, the dumb one is Vaan and the Viera is Fran" 

 

He smirked, "And i'm sure you have my name remembered quite well by now"

 

"Ugh enough of this lets just get out of here before those headhunters find us" Vaan huffed, mildly irked from the 'dumb' comment

 

"Fine, fine,shall we ladies and gentleman?" he turned to leave waving his arm in a beckoning fashion

 

Aria nodded and followed close beside them, despite it all she felt more alive then she has ever felt, the flames of rebellion burned deep within her, and this was only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece and i'm unsure if I'll want to continue forward or cut it here but who knows?


End file.
